Pride & Misdemeanors
by FairyTaleArchetypes
Summary: Sheriff Swan is tired of Storybrooke inhabitants and their seeming inability to control themselves. After arresting one too many prominent citizens, she comes up with a plan. But will her choice help or hinder her relationship with Regina? Humor, Smut, and Relationship building... SwanQueen femslash. Rated M for language, adult themes, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A year ago tomorrow and more than 210K ago, I posted the first chapter of my first fic. Still surprises me. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, followed or favorited something I've written. I am deeply appreciative. **

**This fic was supposed to be for SQBB last year, but it sort of became bigger and more complex than I had time to write. So, I've a few chapters in the wings waiting to be posted, so the wait for those shouldn't be too long. **

**Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal beta. Thanks to Lelila Solo for Beta+, (and part of the idea this started with) but all mistakes are still mine. And Thanks to Velace for other ideas for this - and for sending my muse off in strange directions.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

Emma was sure that she had heard Ruby wrong when she picked up the phone at the station. There was a lot of noise and the combination of words Ruby had used just didn't compute. While she was unclear about what exactly was happening and who was involved, she knew _something_ was wrong. She grabbed her jacket, clipped her pistol to her belt and headed out to the Rabbit Hole. Earlier, she'd been pissed that David had begged to swap shifts because he had yet another "romantic evening" planned — it never ceased to amaze her how 'cute' her former roommate and friend, now younger 'parents' were together, and by cute she meant 'makes me want to gouge out my eyeballs and thrown my visual memory in the bleach batch' kind of cute. But one call of some sort of disturbance over at the bar cheered her right up.

She double parked the cruiser right at the door and entered, taking a moment to adjust to the dimly lit interior. Scanning the room, she saw Happy in the corner, head back, holding a bleeding nose with Grumpy giving the death glare to someone — although she couldn't tell who — at the bar. Emma started to make her way across the room when Ruby caught her attention and waved her over to the corner at the end of the row of drinking patrons.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know what started it, but Regina and Happy got into it and he ended up with a bloody nose."

Emma shook her head, confused. "Happy? Grumpy I can see, but Happy? I mean, unless somehow he was standing in the irony line when he received his name… wait a minute. Did you just say Regina?" She knew it was loud in the joint, but Ruby's words were unmistakable, confirming what she thought she'd misheard earlier on the phone.

Ruby just nodded and pointed. From where Emma was standing she could clearly see Regina, sitting ramrod straight as she knocked back what looked like a whiskey straight.

"What the hell?" Emma said. "And here I thought I was the only one special enough to earn a right hook from Regina." Ruby gave her a look that made her question what the girl knew, but then the lanky brunette just shrugged, so Emma made her way to the two dwarves.

Happy leveled his head when Grumpy nudged him. As soon as he saw Emma he said, "I want to press charges." It came out whiny and distorted.

"Whoa. Slow down," she said, resisting the temptation to add 'little man' at the end. "Just tell me what happened."

"She happened," he said pointing at Regina's back.

"More specific, as there are no charges for someone 'happening.' Did she hit you?"

"Not exactly," he said looking quickly at Grumpy who looked at his shoes. As he did so, he swayed a bit indicating that, yet again, he was drunk.

Emma felt her annoyance growing. So much for getting called out cheering her up. "Guys, either tell me what happened or I'm going back to my trashcan basketball game."

"Grumpy punched me."

Emma was not expecting that. "Call me confused, but if he hit you, why are you blaming Regina."

Happy muttered something she couldn't hear. "Okay, then, I'm out. Have fun guys. Doesn't look like it is broken."

"She made Grumpy hit me, okay."

Emma managed not to burst out laughing for all of two seconds. When she finally managed to get herself back under control, both of them were staring at her like she just joined up with Darth Vader and the Dark Side.

"No, seriously, how exactly did she do that?"

"Magic, sister. Or did you forget who she is?"

Emma sighed. "Let me get her side of things," she said turning reluctantly to talk to Regina.

Before she even made it onto the stool next to her Regina said, "Sheriff Swan, as if my night could not get any better."

"Did you really make Grumpy hit Happy with magic."

"No." Regina looked at her long enough for Emma to start fidgeting before continuing. "But since I am sure you'll keep bothering me with inane questions, I simply redirected his aggression. Your question should have been 'Did you really use magic to make Grumpy hit Happy?' Grumpy is without magic."

Emma looked at Regina who had gone back to looking at the drink in front of her. "I am just going to ignore that you just corrected my syntax."

"Just trying to improve your communication skills, Sheriff."

"Uh huh. So, you are saying that they were being physically aggressive to you."

She turned in her seat and glared at Emma. "Really, Sheriff? Had they attempted that, I would have immolated them with a fireball or transformed them into small reptiles. Which is only a small change, having already been hatched like lizards."

She nodded, thankful that Regina had apparently shown some restraint or at least had some sort of sliding scale of responses. "Okay then, no physical harassment, so verbal?"

"Yes, and if anyone should be pressing charges it should be me. I was minding my own business enjoying my drink when those two," she said gesturing over her shoulder, "decided to once again hurl insults at me."

"Can I ask why you are even here?"

Regina reached for her glass and took a generous swallow. "No, you may not, as I don't see how it is relevant to your 'investigation' such as it is."

Emma raised her hand in surrender. "Just curious, as it doesn't seem like your sort of scene."

The other woman ignored her and took another swallow, so Emma changed tactics. "So sure, I'll keep this professional then."

She was close enough to hear Regina snort. "That _is_ what we agreed."

Damn woman was so arrogant sometimes, she had half a mind to arrest her. Instead, she tried to keep her voice calm as she asked. "Mayor Mills, for the record, would you please explain what led to, quote, '_redirect his aggression_?'"

Once again Regina turned to her, lips pursed in obviously distain. "I simply stopped him from being able to continue his verbal harassment. All that bottled up aggression apparently came out rather violently and Happy was where I redirected it."

Then Regina did something strange. She reached over to the plate next to her and picked up a mozzarella stick and polished it off in two bites, then washed it down by finishing her drink.

"I take it you don't want to tell me exactly what was said?"

"I'll be happy to put it on an official complaint form, Sheriff, if that is what must happen."

Emma slid off the stool, with a muttered, "Let's hope it isn't," because she hated paperwork as it was and she really didn't want to be scanning the books to figure out what to charge Regina with.

When she reached the two dwarves, she said, "So here's the thing. She has a good case for verbal harassment, so I'm going to suggest you let this go."

"Harassment? She made Grumpy hit me, which is assault."

Emma nodded. "Most people think that, but actually the charge would be battery. But honestly, you had a little bloody nose and if I lock her up, you two have to be charged as well."

Happy's face contorted into a pout that Emma found infinitely amusing but made it difficult for her to keep her game face on.

"But I'm the victim here. She's a bully."

Emma leaned forward. "Seriously? You confront her and I'm going to guess, say something that anyone would find offensive, and now you want to play that role? Well, let me explain that in cases like this it is largely left to the officer's discretion. But if you insist I pursue this, I'll get statements, including witness statements. Statements which will say that you were hit by your best bud here."

She watched as the two exchanged looks.

"If you two are calculating the odds of people being uncooperative or lying for you because it is the former-evil-queen-slash-mayor, then let me remind you that there probably aren't a lot of people who are willing to lie against her to the Savior."

At that Grumpy stood up, pulling Happy with him. "Convenient how you fail to remember the town laws about using magic without a good cause. I don't think you can make a 'self-defense' case for her. And being mayor doesn't exempt her from the laws she signed."

Emma sighed as she reached for her radio and called for David. "I need you to come to the Rabbit Hole to transport two. I'll take in the third."

Grumpy and Happy looked at each other. "Three?"

"Turn around, Grumpy. You're familiar with the procedure."

"What are you arresting me for this time?"

Emma secured his wrists and moved him to the chair he'd just vacated. "Breach of Peace for starters. The rest depends on my mood. Which I should warn you, is worsening by the minute."

Grumpy was sober enough to at least keep quiet while she used her spare pair on Happy and Mirandized him. Most of the bar crowd seemed largely uninterested in the situation and when David came strolling in, he opened his mouth to say something but she just put her hand up. "Outside."

After escorting the two dwarves out and securing them in David's patrol car, she said. "I need your cuffs."

"Are you going to tell me who the third person is?"

Emma kicked at a small pebble on the sidewalk. "Regina."

David looked down at her and frowned. "Emma, maybe you should call in Mulan for back up?"

Emma looked at David, irritated at the suggestion that she couldn't handle Regina. "Why? She is one woman."

David shrugged, "I just meant she has that sword that deflects spells… it could come in handy."

"I'll be fine. Just get these two into a cell together. I'll be right behind you."

David nodded and got into the patrol car. She returned to the bar, dreading what she had to do. But things were getting out of hand in town lately, with more and more issues everyday. People just didn't seem to be coping well with trying to integrate their fairytale selves and their cursed selves.

She walked back to Regina and sat down next to her.

"While I am content that you've handled our misnomered little friend and you've safely put Grumpy away for the evening, I am sure you have plenty now to fill the rest of your shift. That alone then begs the question, why are you still bothering me?"

Emma looked at the glass with maybe a swallow left in it. "How much have you had to drink tonight, Regina?"

"Not enough to have lowered my inhibitions enough to cause serious bodily harm to those nasty little men. I'd say correct me if I'm wrong — I'm not of course— but there is no law against sorbition in licensed establishmentsduring the legally designated hours if one is of the appropriate age."

"I have no idea what the fuck you just said, but you can either tell me, or I'll ask the bartender because right now, I'm asking as Sheriff, so stop being a bitch."

For a split second, Emma thought Regina just might use a fireball or something far worse on her. The glare alone had her struggling to maintain her composure and act like the adult she was supposed to be instead of running screaming like a scared three year old when a clown came into a room.

"Four or five, if you must know. Since your next question is going to be how long have I been here: I had a late business meeting here at 9 and lets just say that negotiations did not go well with that arrogant bastard George."

Emma bit her tongue at Regina's slip. She rarely discussed City Hall business and never admitted when things were not going her way. If they weren't, that would explain the exceedingly pissy mood she was in. Realizing that Regina was looking at her she said, "I'm sorry you had a bad meeting but that doesn't excuse what happened here."

"Sheriff, you can keep your bleeding heart in your chest."

Emma almost choked at the sound of Regina laughing at her own joke because it sound dangerously close to a giggle.

The brunette grew serious again. "Despite recent improvements in our interactions, you do not _know_ me."

"Maybe not," Emma snapped back, "But you are drunk and your little power display was out of line."

Regina's lips curled into a snarl. "I am not intoxicated, so just go on back to darts or whatever misuse of town funds you usually engage in at this hour."

Emma was not looking forward to what she was going to have to do, even if Regina complied. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself to stay professional. "Legally, based on suspected weight, the amount you've had to drink, and the time elapsed, you are intoxicated. On top of that, you show all the signs."

Once again Regina let out a little snort. "In no way am I exhibiting the behavior of someone inebriated."

Emma laughed. "Oh, really. Your pupils are partially dilated, you are constantly tapping your glass and you drift off with a vacant look periodically. Then there is the talking about work outside the office. That and the cheese sticks. I mean, seriously?"

She turned away as she snarled, "That is ridiculous."

Emma leaned in close so she was sure no one else could overhear her. "The intoxication isn't the big issue… the use of magic on the other hand. This isn't the first time and now Grumpy made a point of bringing up the town ordinances. You manage to not only turn every citation I write to ash, but somehow the city hall copies have all vanished into thin air as well. You haven't left me much choice."

Regina glanced at her and waved a hand. "Please, this little … disturbance barely qualifies as using magic."

Emma took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this but I'm taking you to the station. Now, you can pay your tab and walk out with me quietly or I can make a scene and arrest you for battery and drunk and disorderly conduct in addition to violating the town ordinances on magic use."

Regina's head snapped around and she was almost nose to nose with her. "You wouldn't dare."

Emma could smell her night jasmine perfume and the lingering scent of whiskey and couldn't stop her eyes from dropping to Regina's full lips. She quickly returned them to Regina's dark eyes. Without losing eye contact, she reached for her cuffs and rattled them slightly. "Do you really want to find out?"

To Emma's surprise and relief, Regina pulled away and slid off her stool. She put a couple of bills on the bar and then without further comment started out the door. When Emma caught up with her, she was walking down the street. "Regina the patrol car is right here."

Regina kept walking but said, "We both know you are not going to do this over that minor incident. Go release the two hatchlings and tell them…whatever saves you the most paperwork."

Emma caught up with her and said, "I'm being nice by not cuffing you, but I am doing this because you signed the ordinances and you have to live by them." She grabbed Regina's arm. As soon as she did, she knew she'd made a mistake. A huge one. Possibly one that would hurt. A lot. Regina spun on her, jerking her arm away and shoving her. She stumbled back a bit but regained her balance quickly. "What the fuck, Regina? Are you trying to get a serious felony charge?"

"You won't do it, so you may as well let me walk home, because I will not be getting into that vehicle," she said with a smile that Emma had come to recognize as the smile she wore when she thought she'd won.

She nodded and said, "Yes, you know me so well. Because you think I feel bad about arresting the woman who I'm giving it to regularly on the down-low?"

Regina smirked. "Despite your crass description of our arrangement, I can promise that continuing on this path will most definitely make continuing such activity highly unlikely."

She watched as Regina spun, convinced of her victory. Her own anger at Regina's arrogance, disrespect of Emma's position, and keeping it separate from whatever personal relationship had developed since returning from Neverland started to build. It was the exact wrong thing to challenge her with.

She took the two steps to reach the brunette and wrapped her in a bear hug from behind, quickly lifting her off the ground. She turned and, managing to avoid stumbling at the curb, pushed Regina hard into the hood of the patrol car. As Regina grunted and tried to catch her breath, Emma quickly slid her arm out from around her. Using her body weight to push Regina's torso down on the hood, she reached for her cuffs.

Regina struggled against her as she maneuvered first one arm behind her and secured the cuff on her thin wrist, then did the same with the other.

"This is ridiculous. I am the qu— the _mayor_." She huffed out as she continued to struggle.

Emma pressed her further into the hood using her front and a forearm at Regina's shoulders. She tried to ignore the sudden warmth she felt while in this position and trying desperately not to think of the position occurring in a more enjoyable setting.

"Stop struggling. You really need to learn when not to push people, because I, for one, am not afraid of you."

In a voice that that she had only ever heard Regina use in one of those settings running through her head — it was strangely smooth and sexy — she said, "You should be."

Emma's focusing on Regina's voice and feel of her curves against her left her too slow to react when Regina's right foot came slamming down on the top of hers. Although the pain shot through her entire foot, redirected her focus. In response, she shoved a thigh between Regina's legs as she used her other foot to kick her legs apart, taking away her leverage. As she pressed more of her weight against her to prevent Regina from hurting her again, Emma thought Regina moaned but it was probably just her imagination. "I am not letting you up until you stop. And right now you are just handing me charges left and right."

After a moment, she felt Regina relax. "Emma. This is unnecessary. I will… apologize to the walking garden gnomes."

She shifted positions and pulled Regina up by the upper arm. "Oh, you _made_ it necessary. You've pushed this magic thing one too many times. Like everyone else around here lately, you just can't seem to help yourself." Leading her to the door of the car, she opened it and made sure Regina didn't hit her head going in.

She took a deep breath and headed around to the driver's side. She opened the door and slid in, starting the engine. She glanced in the rearview mirror and was confronted with Regina glaring at her. Doing her best to ignore the glare, she put the car in drive and hit the accelerator.

Regina said nothing so they drove in silence. When they reached the station Emma drove to the rear — as it was a shorter distance to her office. Regina glared at her but accepted help exiting the patrol car.

Just inside the door, Regina stopped, causing Emma to bump into her. "You do realize, Sheriff, that I am more than capable of getting out of these restraints and this place."

Emma nudged her forward. "Feel free to try. Since I have no idea who else has magic, access to magic, or may have stolen some fairydust, I had Blue enchant the handcuffs and the cells."

"My, aren't you the smart one of the Charmings. Proof of nurture over nature," she quipped.

Emma could picture the look she knew was on Regina's face and rolled her eyes, just as they walked in to the office and David looked up.

Suddenly she wanted nothing more to do with this until she had some sleep. Looking up at the clock, she saw it was twenty minutes after eleven. "Hey, David, can you process her? My shift was over at eleven and I need some sleep."

She released one of Regina's hands and said, "In front."

Regina snarled but said nothing as she did as Emma asked. When she was recuffed, Emma seated her. "Just get the basics, I'll fill in the paperwork tomorrow."

"Okay, Emma. And before you say it, I know to keep at least one wrist cuffed."

Emma nodded but avoided looking at Regina as she headed out the front to her own car and home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Extra special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented, etc. More please? :-)**

**This is officially the shortest chapter I've ever posted. The next chapter is longer and will be posted once I do some editing. It may or may not include smut...**

**Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal beta. Thanks to Lelila Solo for Beta+, but all mistakes are still mine. **

**If you read ****_Prophecy: Harbinger of War_****, I apologize for the delay but I've been working on two pieces for SQBB, one of which will be a complete draft hopefully by the end of the weekend. I am still working on the next chapter, but it is slow going. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

The clerk approached Emma as she waited in the hallway of the courthouse, outside the judge's chamber. "Her honor will see you now," she said, motioning to the open door across from the bench she was sitting on.

"Thanks," Emma said as she walked to the door and knocked.

From inside she heard a gruff, "Come in, Sheriff."

She stepped into the room, decorated in rich woods, and received not a greeting, but the curt directive. "Have a seat."

"Judge Sigrún, thanks for seeing me. I hope you had time to read Dr. Hopper's, uh, brief?" Even though the judge was sitting, Emma felt somewhat intimidated as the tall woman looked down at her. Her long, white blonde, braided hair hung over her shoulder and Emma shuddered at the thought of this woman on a war-steed.

"Yes. I have to say it is an interesting idea. I recognize most of the names on the list, but are you sure on all of them?"

Emma knew that she was likely referring to one name in particular on the list. She shrugged. "They have all received multiple warnings or citations, were detained without charges more than once, or arrested. The tallies are all in the spreadsheet, Your Honor."

Sigrún's gazed stayed on Emma. "I will admit your request, on initial reading, irritated me. I take my position seriously and I will not be dictated to in terms of my decisions —"

Emma slid forward in the chair, "I wasn't trying to influence—"

The imposing woman put her hand up and Emma let the sentence die on her lips. She had been afraid that her suggestion would be considered as interference with the system.

"Sheriff, let me finish, please."

"Sure, sorry," Emma said, feeling herself coloring.

The judge leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on the desk. "I know you to be one of the most even-handed, fair-minded people in Storybrooke. I respect your role as Savior and would imagine that like my own role — both here and in the other world — it is more complicated and subtle than most people can imagine. With that in mind, I re-read everything and believe that your intent was to find a way to adequately use our limited resources to deal with what I can only describe as a persistent pain in this community's collective ass."

Emma burst out laughing at the words of a woman she had never even seen even crack a smile, let alone use profanity. "You have no idea. The paperwork alone is ridiculous."

Sigrún's smile faded as quickly as it appeared and once again the judge was in professional mode. "I take it you'll be able to have the entire list in court for Thursday morning?"

Emma nodded. "Deputies are ready to insure they all appear. Dr. Hopper also said he'd make himself available if anything needs explaining."

She stood as the towering woman rose to her feet. Grasping the extended hand, Emma was startled by how cool to the touch the woman was. "I appreciate your willingness to think outside the box on this one."

"Very well, Sheriff. I'll see you on Thursday."

* * *

Emma entered the courtroom just before the judge was scheduled to arrive. Standing at the back, she scanned the room. All the deputies were present, sitting behind the row of Storybrooke's finest defendants: Ruby, Grumpy, Jefferson, Snow White, Killian, Belle, Robin, Tink, Ariel, two others she didn't know well, and of course, as far down the bench as she could go, Regina who was on her blackberry as if she was not sitting in a courtroom awaiting a judgment. About halfway back, Archie, in his usual tweed, sat chatting quietly with Granny.

The side door opened and the bailiff — a former executioner — announced, "All rise for the Honorable Sigrún." The room grew silent as everyone complied, then sat back down as Sigrún took her seat. Snow turned and gave them a look Emma knew was designed to maximize the guilt she could induce across a room.

Snow's first question after receiving her court date was about why David hadn't received anything for 'that infernal goat.' Emma's standard answer, 'town ordinances' did nothing to stop Snow's rants about how it was all unfair. As Emma looked at the back of the mayor, she had to catch herself and not laugh out loud because unfair was an understatement. While now 'reformed,' the Evil Queen side of Regina found that encouraging David and his goat, going so far as rewrite or suddenly 'find' town ordinances that allowed the goat pretty much free reign in town, was far more effective as revenge against Snow than anything she'd done in the past. And it had the added benefit of amusing most of the town's residents.

Fortunately Snow's attempt at a death glare directed at Emma was cut off by David, who shifted slightly to make room for Mulan to sit at the end of the row.

After taking a moment to recheck the paperwork, Judge Sigrún's voice filled the courtroom. "To save everyone time and the town money, I'd like to handle all of this morning's docket together. If all of you who received summons or are currently in custody would please stand." The entire front bench rose, although Regina only moved when the bailiff coughed politely. She received a hard look from the judge. "If any individual has an issue with handling the case in such a manner, let me know now."

From behind Regina, an, impeccably dressed man stood and said, "Your Honor, I represent Regina Mills and we would prefer to be handled individually."

Sigrún looked at the lawyer for a moment. "Very well, Mayor Mills. You may sit and we will hear your case separately, although I must say I am not surprised you asked to be an exception."

The look that passed between them was cold. Regina was not happy with the judge's obvious reposté to a minor delay in getting up that the woman apparently took as an insult. She chose, however, to remain silent and simply take her seat.

The judge looked at those still standing and said, "Anyone else bring representation?"

When none responded she said, "Then let's proceed. All of you have entered pleas of _Nolo contendere_, so I'd like to handle this as if we have reached a plea agreement."

Sigrún opened a large folder and flipped through the pages. "Local law enforcement and court records indicate that Storybrooke seems to be suffering from a rash of behaviors that is, in the opinion of this court, a detriment to our community. All of the offenses before the bench today have occurred within the last two weeks and range from violations of various town ordinances to breach of peace, petty theft, shoplifting, public indecency, and drunk and disorderly conduct. These are not first offenses, either. To see the names connected with these charges is shocking and inexplicable to me. I would expect such behaviors from our newest residents as they have spent a couple of hundred years in a protracted adolescence and therefore one would almost predict such delinquency, but to come from those of you in front of me is concerning to say the least."

The group had the decency to at least look ashamed as Sigrún let them have it.

She closed the folder in front of her and continued, scanning the group with a hard gaze that Emma knew must have made hardened warriors piss themselves if it fell on them during battle. "After consulting with Dr. Hopper, who has posited his own explanation, the court has concluded that the current progression of consequences has not been effective. Neither community service, remuneration, overnight stays in lock-up or fines seem to have much of an effect on any of you. In an effort to be more proactive while still holding you all responsible for your actions, this court is hereby sentencing you all to 6 weeks of bi-weekly group therapy with Dr. Hopper."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed what the judge had done, then the gallery erupted in mutters and some laughter. Emma herself had to chuckle at the response to the sentence. Above the chaos she heard Grumpy say loudly, "That's some crackpot—" but he was cutoff by David cuffing him on the back of the head.

Sigrún banged her gavel until the courtroom quieted. "These sessions will meet at town-hall and be an hour in length. Dr. Hopper will contact each of you with the details. He will also be providing me with progress reports. In case any of you think that this is optional or that you will not have to participate appropriately, be aware that _any_ failures to comply with my orders will result in 30 days in lock-up."

With another bang of her gavel she said, "Next case."

At this the clerk stood and said, "Docket 2013624-04, Regina Mills: Violation of Storybrooke Ordinance 715.77.b, unnecessary use of magic or use of magic to intimidate or harm another."

At this, Regina and her lawyer came forward to the small podium for the defense. Her lawyer opened his notes and put on his glasses. Looking up at the judge he said, "Your honor, this is a first offense and the charge was, in part, due to one of the previous defendants personal and lewd verbal attack —which if I may remind your honor, said individual pled _Nolo contendere _— and as such we would ask the court to dismiss the case as Ms. Mills was simply defending herself."

Emma shook her head. It was no surprise that Regina would attempt to get a dismissal. David glanced back at where she stood by the doors, clearly concerned.

The judge looked at her paperwork for a moment and when she looked up again, her eyes caught Emma's. "Sheriff Swan, approach please." As she made her way to the area marked off by the wooden gate and rail, Sigrún continued. "According to the notes I have, this is not an isolated incident, so I am not sure why you are claiming first offense."

"I'm confused, Your Honor. I personally, with a clerk of the court, went through not only the court copies of all citations, warnings, and arrest records, but also the copies housed at City Hall. I could find no other indications that Ms. Mills has ever even received a warning for violating this ordinance."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course there were no records at City Hall or the Court. Regina had the audacity to smirk at her, as if she had won. But Emma had expected as much.

"Sheriff Swan, your reports indicate that you had in fact warned Ms. Mills on more than one occasion and issued a number of citations. Can you explain the discrepancy?"

"I have no explanation for the missing records your honor, as copies are sent daily to both locations. I can only assume that it was a filing error. Perhaps they were filed under 'Evil Queen' instead of Regina Mills?"

From behind her she heard Grumpy snort and Killian chuckle, but Regina's head snapped around to her and she was pretty sure that if she weren't currently in a court of law she'd be ducking a fireball or hoping Mulan, who had discreetly moved to the end of the bench nearest the railing, was able to use her enchanted sword to block whatever spell the seriously pissed-off woman was thinking about throwing at her to end her existence.

Sigrún frowned and said, "Sheriff Swan, do you have copies of the alleged citations and warnings?"

Emma held up the folder. "I keep the third official copy at the Sheriff's Office, and have additional copies in a 'secure' location — Storybrooke has more than its fair share of strange occurrences. You never know when there might be another giant running amok, wraith and flying monkey attacks, or fires of mysterious origins. So, I have a copy of the secured records here. I can list off the dates if you wish." It was her turn to give a self-satisfied smirk in Regina's direction.

The bailiff approached and Emma handed him the folder. "I am sure that won't be necessary, Sheriff, although the court thanks you for your diligence in record keeping."

Emma had to bite her tongue from adding the thought that popped into her head: that the mayor likes to ride her hard about keeping up with records. It was inappropriate in more than one way and, as it was, she had given Regina more than enough to be angry with her about.

After looking through the folder, the judge looked at the lawyer again. "It would appear that this would not be a first offense. Approach the bench."

Emma found herself fidgeting as the judge showed the folder to the lawyer and spoke to him briefly. She could feel Regina's eyes boring into her but she couldn't look at her. The lawyer returned to the podium and he placed his hand over the microphone as he said something to Regina who only nodded. He faced the judge and said, "In light of the information presented by the Sheriff, we would like to plead _Nolo contendere. _

"The court accepts this plea and sentences Ms. Mills to six weeks of bi-weekly, hour long group sessions with Dr. Hopper." The lawyer nodded but Regina showed no reaction.

"Seeing that there are no further cases on today's docket, court is adjourned," Sigrún said as she rapped the gavel once and stood. Everyone rose as she exited and conversations began. Emma made use of her position and exited through the same side door right behind the judge and bailiff, heading back to the station hoping to avoid everyone, including her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or PM'd with thoughts, comments, etc. More please? :-) In honor of my having submitted this year's SQBigBang story on time, I give you smut. Fair warning - it is consensual, but a bit rough. If you squint you can see some actual story development. No, really... honest.**

**(If you are following Prophecy: Harbinger of War, I hope to have a chapter up in the next week or so. SQBB sucked my time up.)**

**Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal beta. Thanks to Lelila Solo for Beta+, but all mistakes are still mine. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

The next couple of days were quiet, with those who would be attending Archie's sessions keeping a low profile. Emma's daily routine meant she ran into several of the 'dozen' as Archie started referring to them as. Ruby seemed unfazed and Grumpy was his usual self — albeit mostly sober as far as she could tell. Belle seemed embarrassed by the whole thing while Ariel remained her usual cheerful self. The others she didn't see regularly, except for Regina and of course, Snow.

Her mother had cried over dinner the previous night in her attempts to gain sympathy but Emma just kept complimenting how much cleaner the house seemed without all the woodland critters underfoot. David had kept Patsie the Goat out of the house for the time being. She guessed his attempt to pacify Snow wasn't working all that well — and people thought Regina could hold a grudge, but Snow could give her a run for her money— because he hastily moved pillows and a blanket from the couch on her arrival. Soon enough Snow gave up and they talked of Henry's schooling and such. This morning, David assured her at the office that Snow would be fine.

Regina, on the other hand, had been completely avoiding her. Calls to her office were always coolly answered by Margaretha, her receptionist, and her personal calls went to voice mail. She was ignoring her texts and whenever she stopped by the office Margaretha politely gave excuses for Regina being unable to receive her.

Emma could accept that Regina was angry with her but of all people she thought Regina would understand the divide between personal and professional. A queen couldn't take everything personally. Just as she had the thought, she realized, yes, a queen could — especially a queen that came from a world of absolute power and had apparently cursed an entire realm for a personal issue.

She realized that her patience was probably misplaced and she suddenly knew that she wanted, no needed to clarify that it was not personal. So, after her shift, she grabbed a shower, had a quick dinner with Henry, and then dropped him off at his friend's where he was spending the night. But when she reached Regina's mansion, she had second thoughts. Maybe Regina felt she had nothing to lose and would let loose a magical attack as soon as the door opened. Emma sighed. Sooner or later they needed to talk about this. Although they had agreed to keep their relationship private, Emma was in too deep to just let it go. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of her Bug. With renewed determination, she walked up to the door and knocked.

When the door swung open, Regina Mills' expression turned to a snarl, making Emma's stomach clench. "Sheriff Swan. Don't you have some other citizen to bother this evening?"

"I just want to talk, Regina."

Regina bit her lip indecisively, then opened the door wider, walking up the stairs, leaving her standing at the threshold. Emma scrabbled to follow as she went into the study. She stood at the doorway as she watched Regina pour two whiskeys. A deep purple shirt fit her curves and gave a generous hint of cleavage, and grey trousers hugged her perfect backside. Emma guessed she'd had a blazer on earlier and had since removed it, but she still wore her heels.

Regina's eyes followed her as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it over the back of the nearest couch. Taking the whiskey offered, she said, "You've been avoiding me."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine why I would want to avoid you, Sheriff Swan." Her tone was cold.

"We're back to titles and last names now? I thought we were past that, at least privately," she said as they sat on opposite couches.

Regina sipped her whiskey. "That was before you decided to arrest me. Clearly whatever 'relationship' we have was not a factor in that decision."

"No, it wasn't, Regina. I do my job no matter who I have to arrest or cite. I have repeatedly cited my own mother, for fucks' sake." Emma placed her glass down on table, perhaps a little too hard, splashing whiskey over her fingers and onto the table. "I am not going to apologize for that because I can't let personal relationships determine who gets consequences and who doesn't."

She absently brought her fingers to her lips to lick off the whiskey and she caught Regina's eyes lingering. Normally, she'd take advantage of that, but right now, that wasn't what she wanted Regina to focus on, so she dropped her hand and casually wiped it on her jeans.

"I have napkins," Regina said with a look reserved for Henry when he'd done something she felt he knew better than to do. Emma gave a small shrug and Regina returned to the point. "Snow deserved it. I did not. And you most certainly did not need to federate me with that group of peasants."

"I hardly think Belle, Louie, and Snow qualify as peasants."

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Snow spent more time running through the woods and living with dwarves than she did as a princess, Belle voluntarily chose servitude over her kingdom, and Louie? He is quite literally an ape. In fact, you might consider asking him out, he doesn't fly, but—"

Emma stood, running her hands through her loose hair. "Yeah, that is just it isn't it? Everyone but the mayor, _the queen_, deserves to have the law applied to them. You think you are an exception to everything. You are a bigger spoiled brat than Snow — and that is saying something."

Regina eyes narrowed. "Show yourself out. This conversation is over."

Emma threw her hands in the air. "When all else fails, fall back on ordering people around, right? If I don't, what? You'll resort to magic?"

Suddenly, Regina was up off the couch and in her face. She could smell the tropical smelling shampoo and feel her breath on her face. "How dare you. You come into my home and want sympathy for doing your job but you care nothing for the humiliation you put me through."

"If you hadn't tried to destroy all the citations, _that_ wouldn't have happened," she retorted. "You tried to make me look incompetent."

"Usually it doesn't take that much effort," Regina mocked.

Emma took a half step back and bent to pick up her jacket. She turned to leave but was stopped when Regina practically shouted, "I used magic because I could. Everyone in this peasant village is so quick to condemn the magic that saved them time and again." Emma turned back as Regina, venom dripping from her words, said, "Bit of double standard, wouldn't you say?"

"Unnecessary, Regina. That is what the ordinance is about. You didn't need to use it on two drunk dwarves," Emma snapped back. "You were just showing everyone who had the power."

Regina's voice dropped in pitch as she once again stepped so close to Emma that they were almost touching. "Oh, and arresting people isn't showing power? How wet did it make you to shove me over the hood of your car and press against me?"

"It wasn't like that!" Her response was immediate. Maybe too immediate. She shook her head, but kept her eyes locked on Regina's. "I am trying to keep work and my personal life separate but you seem to think that sleeping with the sheriff comes with a get out of jail free c—"

She felt the sting of Regina's hand on her cheek before the last word was out of her mouth. She knew she should just walk away, but she couldn't. The tension — that she knew now was sexual — was hanging there between them. When Henry had disappeared into the mine, she'd been confused by why Regina invaded her space, and it was the same when she dragged Regina into the storeroom at the hospital and she'd found out the curse was real —she didn't recognize it then, only that she had inexplicably wanted to kiss the woman. The same tension brought them together when they had slipped away from the group in Neverland as two panicked mothers who needed comfort and found it physically, was there when they had come together again in Storybrooke in relief at Henry's safety, and when they had celebrated Emma's early successes with her magic training. The emotion behind it varied, but the tension was there whenever they were together, increasing when the physical distance between the decreased. And that tension tended to intensify the emotions: relief, fear, excitement and now anger.

As much as she knew this and saw recognition in Regina's eyes, a lifetime of scrapping it out wouldn't let her let it go. "It doesn't. At least not _this_ sheriff."

This time when Regina's hand swung, she caught it. Gripping hard around the small wrist, she held her. "Oh no, not a second time."

"Damn you, Emma," was the last thing she heard before Regina's lips crashed into hers and Regina's fist gathered the material of her shirt at the collar pulling her in. Dropping her jacket, she responded, although she felt like she couldn't keep up. They were always passionate, but today Regina was rough, aggressive. Regina's hand went to the back of her head and tangled tightly in her hair. Just as she was about to put her arm around the brunette's waist to pull her in tighter, Regina pulled away slightly.

Emma licked her lips, tasting Regina's whiskey and the slightly waxy tang of her lipstick. "This wasn't why I came," she said, surprising herself.

Her eyes went to Regina's lips where the lower one was caught indecisively by her teeth. When she released it, she whispered tentatively, "Are you saying no?"

Emma took a deep breath. The woman in front of her was intoxicating, maddening, and, most of all, challenging. "I want you, how could I not?"

Apparently unsatisfied by her answer, Regina said again, "Is that a no?"

Emma swallowed. "It's not."

At this Regina leaned in and her mouth latched onto Emma's neck. Emma groaned at the intensity and gently pushed Regina's head away as she tried to stay focused. "But I don't want this to be some hate driven thing."

Regina gave a slight huff. "I find you irritating, uncouth, uncultured, antithetical, and any number of other things, but I do not hate you."

Emma gave her a wry smile and said, "How romantic."

"Romance was not my intent. But if you are opposed to a certain level of… aggression, then perhaps tonight is not —"

Before she could complete the sentence Emma locked eyes with her and gave a short, challenging snort. What Regina saw in her eyes removed any momentary hesitancy and with quick push to her breastbone, Emma felt the back of her legs against the couch and she fell backwards onto it. Regina lost no time in straddling her and pushing her into the leather.

Emma saw the flash of a knowing smirk just before Regina's mouth sought hers out. The kiss was demanding and Regina sucked her lip into her mouth and Emma felt teeth pressing into the tender skin, pressure increasing quickly until Emma hissed as the pain became sharp. Her hands reached around Regina and firmly gripped her ass, kneading it roughly.

The brunette moaned as her mouth once again gravitated to Emma's neck, giving sharp but short nips until she reached the curve of her shoulder. Emma winced as Regina bit into the sensitive spot, sending pain signals to her brain and pleasure signals to her core. "Shit, Regina," she managed to get out between short breaths as she felt the heady mixture of sensations — the teeth pressing, the tongue rough against the skin, the rhythmic sucking.

Her hands pulled the shirt from Regina's pants and she quickly slid them below the silky fabric to the warm skin below. With a fair amount of pressure, she pushed her nails along the skin and moved them upward. Regina responded by releasing her bite and humming in pleasure against her neck.

She felt Regina's hand snake under her tank top and, with little delay, start to knead her breast through the fabric of her bra. Just as quickly the hand left and slid around her back, searching for the clasp as she claimed Emma's mouth again, this time her tongue pushing forcefully in, exploring aggressively. Regina expertly popped the clasp and her hand returned to Emma's front, this time single-mindedly seeking out her nipple, teasing it roughly between her thumb and forefinger, making Emma moan.

Not one to cave so easily, Emma slid one hand back to Regina's ass and the other pulled the older woman tight against her as she leaned forward enough to be able to stand, lifting Regina with her, without breaking the kiss. She felt Regina's legs lock around her and heard her heels drop one after the other as she navigated carefully around the coffee table. Banging her shin, her curse swallowed by Regina's mouth as she moved to the marble topped desk across the room. When she reached it, she sat Regina down and broke the kiss. She pushed the brunette back but Regina resisted, propping herself up as her other hand reached for Emma's belt, yanking the end free.

Emma watched her dark eyes focused on their target, tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Emma felt like prey being sized up. Feeling her arousal kick up a notch, her hands went to the buttons on Regina's shirt. They were small and Emma wanted to see and feel her lover's breasts so she quickly grew impatient. With her other hand she grasped both sides of the partially open shirt and yanked, the remaining buttons clicked as they bounced across the floor.

Once again, Regina's tongue ran across her upper lip. "You _do_ like the power, don't you?" she teased in a raspy voice as she slid off the desk. Emma felt her own pulse quicken when Regina shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her in a black and purple lace bra that dipped low. She leaned back and Emma knew she was gawking at the brunette as she reached for the front clasp and with a quick flick, revealed her perfect breasts.

Regina slowly removed the bra and Emma leaned in but Regina sat up pushing her back upright. Regina reached for the button of her jeans while Emma pulled her own tank off, dropped it and removed her bra as Regina's eyes roamed up and down and her fingers scratched at her abdomen, making her muscles twitch. When she looked at Regina, Emma tried to step back to remove her boots and jeans, but Regina bent to run her tongue along the swell of her breast then quickly took the nipple into her mouth, roughly tonguing it to hardness. Emma gasped as she felt Regina's teeth graze against it, then close on it, again sending mixed signals to her body. Her hand tightened instinctually on the dark thick hair tangled in her hand. Regina's hot mouth moved from her breast down her torso to her sensitive sides where teeth sunk in briefly. "Fuck, woman, that is intense."

When Regina moves away, Emma scrambled to remove her remaining clothing. Upright again, Regina slid around her and stood, lightly pressing her heated front to her back. She heard a slight rustling and when Regina pushed in closer, she felt bare skin against the back of her legs. Emma moaned as olive hands came around her torso to cup and squeeze her breasts.

Regina's wet soft lips played on her shoulder and neck, and Emma jerked involuntarily when she bit into the flesh. As the pain increased, Emma found herself trying to relax into it and not resist, breathing through the pain and focusing on the increased wetness and tension between her legs.

When Regina released her skin, she soothed it with her tongue before dragging it up to below her ear. She felt warm, moist breath at her ear as Regina removed her left hand from her tit and scratched down the length of her arm, fingers encircling her wrist. Pure lust husked Regina's voice as she said, "Is this what you wanted to do—"

Emma grunted as Regina jerked her arm behind her back, shoved her body weight down, and used her thigh to force her legs apart. Losing her balance, Emma came down hard on the cool marble of the desk, her breath forced out in a loud huff.

"— when you not so gently slammed me onto the hood of your vehicle? How's it feel to not have the power?" she asked in a near growl. One hand was still on Emma's tit beneath her and she began to pinch and tease the nipple until Emma cried out.

The weight on her back lessened briefly and the warmth of Regina's hand was replaced by the cool of the desk. She couldn't help but moan when Regina's hand scratched up her thigh and ass. "Hmm, such a vulnerable position."

The hand slipped between her legs, directly to her folds that she knew were dripping with signs of her arousal.

Regina once again hummed in pleasure. "Your body is telling me to keep control, to be rough and merciless."

Emma gasped in surprise as Regina's fingers invaded her with no warning. As Regina began pushing in and out Emma found herself trying to meet her thrusts with little success because Regina's forearm was still pushing against her shoulder blades. Regina's knuckles pounded against her pubic bone on the way in and fingers dragged against her walls on the way out, faster and faster. Her breathing was labored and she was suddenly on the edge, her whole body begging for release.

The weight on her back eased, then Regina's other hand wrapped around her hip and her fingers pressed hard against her hard, sensitive clit and Emma went over, her whole body vibrating in pleasure.

The air caught in her throat momentarily then exploded out as she cried out Regina's name. Regina's hands slowed then stopped all together as Emma came down. Once again she felt the weight and soft skin of Regina pressing against her. They stayed still for a moment as Emma let her breathing and heartbeat slow.

Regina placed a soft kiss on the shoulder beneath her and Emma groaned in disappointment as she pulled away and the cool air hit her sweat slicked skin.

Emma pushed herself upright and turned around, reaching for Regina. As she pulled her in she said, "You amaze me. But I think it is time someone learns they can't always be in control."

Before Regina could react, she bent slightly and lifted the brunette, spinning her and sitting her on the desk. She pushed against her shoulder but Regina resisted. Emma smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that she parted Regina's legs and with her hands on the insides of her thighs, she lifted them up, forcing the brunette onto her back. Regina was quick enough to not bang her head on the desk but Emma couldn't help smiling at the surprised yelp that escaped from her lips.

Emma pulled on her legs and brought her face to Regina's wet hot center, inhaling deeply. At the last second, she detoured and bit the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, causing a moan deep in Regina's throat. Emma continued to apply increasing pressure until Regina's hand slammed down on the hard surface. Letting the skin go, she trailed her tongue to the full, wet lips. Taking in as much as she could, she ran her tongue harshly from Regina's opening to her clit where she pressed her tongue flat against it and pushed hard.

Regina's hands reached for her head but Emma shifted her thighs so they rested on her shoulders and she stood, forcing Regina onto her shoulder blades. Instinctually, Regina's arms went flat on the desk to keep her grounded. She shifted one arm so it was on Regina's taut abdomen and the other was supporting her spine just above her ass. She continued to use her tongue, alternating between stroking up and down and flicking and sucking her clit. As Regina's moans increased in frequency and volume she pushed upwards on Regina'sspine and forced her tongue into the slick entrance. She swirled her tongue a few times before rapidly thrusting in and out. Regina's breath was coming in rapid pants but in between she managed to grunt out "Oh fuck."

Emma slipped her tongue out and sought out Regina's hardened clit, sucking it into her mouth, using her teeth on it, eliciting a growl from the brunette. She pulled her mouth away, Regina's fist hitting the marble in response to the loss of contact. Emma lowered Regina to the desk, and climbed up so she was above her. She lifted Regina's left leg and placed it on her shoulder, spreading her wide. She leaned forward and roughly used her knuckles against the swollen pussy.

"Yes, hard, yes…" Regina panted out. Emma leaned against Regina's leg forcing it to fold inward at the hip as she thrust into her with three fingers, smiling at the gasp and satisfied groan that came from the woman below her. She brought her other hand up to Regina's throat and gripped her just below the jaw, putting pressure there and along the side of her throat. She knew Regina could still breathe and knew she liked it when they locked eyes and a brief smile flickered across Regina's face.

Using her hip behind her hand, she began to thrust hard, pausing every few strokes to rub the textured skin until Regina would buck against her, then return to thrusting with the force of her weight against her own hand pushing her deep into Regina while her other hand continued to press against her throat in sync.

After several cycles of this, Regina fingers gripped her shoulder forcefully, fingernails digging in to her skin, as she said, voice hoarse, "Finish me, Emma."

She slowed and with a smile said, "Tell me who has the control and I'll make you come hard."

Regina's eyes opened and bore into the blonde, defiant, but struggling to stay focused as Emma fingers played across her g-spot, ratcheting her up another notch.

Regina hand hit her shoulder several times. "Fuck," she said in a breathy grunt. Emma smiled as Regina's teeth gripped her upper lip tightly as she started stroking deep into her again.

Once again she let her fingers press into Regina's swollen g-spot and said, "Just say it…" She could feel Regina's walls clenching against her fingers in anticipation of release.

"You are, Emma." Regina said in a raspy whisper. "Just, please…"

Emma didn't let her finish as she turned her head and bit into the flesh of her thigh and rubbed against her g-spot. She felt the flood of wetness wash over her palm and knuckles as Regina's back bowed and she convulsed hard as she orgasmed.

As the aftershocks subsided, Emma lowered Regina's leg and pulled her fingers out. She laid herself down, half on Regina, half on the cool desk and listened to Regina's breathing slowly return to normal.

She propped herself up on her elbow to look at Regina. "You okay?"

Regina nodded slightly and Emma kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't really angry with you," Regina said, her voice so soft that Emma might not have heard her had she not been so close. "You were just the nearest target. I guessed that you could handle it."

"Hmm, okay. I get that," she said. Regina's eyes remained closed.

"Few people in my life have…been able to handle what I throw at them." Emma said nothing, but smiled at the realization that this was perhaps the most personal thing she had said in a while.

Regina shifted and opened her eyes. "What?"

"You are beautiful."

Regina raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Emma couldn't stay in the awkward position any longer and although she did not want to break the contact she carefully maneuvered off the desk. Once standing she held out her hand for Regina. She helped her off the desk then began picking up the various pieces of clothing.

As she dressed, Regina grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself as she sat. "I will attend the meetings on the condition that you attend as well."

Emma stopped with her jeans half way pulled up. "Why would I do that?"

Regina smiled. "Because otherwise you can be responsible for locking the Mayor up for a month and being the cause of the fiscal collapse of Storybrooke."

Laughing lightly, she pulled up her jeans as she said, "No, I mean, why do you want me to go?"

"I am… concerned about your unhealthy eating habits, which I think is just as destructive as my occasional poor choice in magic use."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but realized there was probably no harm in her going. It would keep Regina pacified and more importantly, out of jail. "Fine. I don't have an issue with food, but I'll go."

"Yes, keep telling yourself that and I'll be explaining to Henry why his other mother had a heart attack at thirty-five," Regina said.

Emma chuckled as she put her boots on. "More likely you'll be responsible for any heart attack I have if we have that kind of sex too often."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, if you can't keep up, dear, I'll go easy on you."

She walked to the couch and leaned to give Regina a soft kiss. "I wasn't the one begging." Regina started to protest but Emma cut her off with another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow at the session."

Regina nodded. "I'd say I'm looking forward to it, but I'd rather braid Snow's hair."

Emma grabbed her jacket and laughed. "It couldn't possibly be _that_ bad."


End file.
